Divergent High School: New And Old Friends
by Dauntless Babe
Summary: All the Divergent kids go to high school and take on mean teachers, lots of drama, and love! Tris and Four become an item and they are both stars on the school basketball teams when the season rolls around. This is not your average high-school relationship, it's love! A bit OOC. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Soooo... This is my first fanfic EVER! I would love to be given constructive criticism, but nothing mean please! I hope for this to be a good story,but if it sucks, well I would like to know so I don't have to write a story nobody likes... So, now the story!**

**disclaimer I do not own any of the characters from the book or the book itself, all Veronica Roth!**

"Beatrice! Time to get up!" Caleb screams

I roll around in my bed for a good ten minutes before I choose to get up. Honestly, I didn't get up, I got down because all that rolling around caused me to fall on the floor.

I am really excited to go to school today after i get up and get dressed! I am finally going to be able to hang out with all my friends! I was in Europe all summer for basketball camps and tournaments! Yes, I play basketball and I am point guard. I was also in Europe for gymnastics in Romania. I came in first for gymnastics and my team won first in all our tournaments!

While I was in Europe, I grew a bit taller, and my chest is a little bit... bigger. I let my hair grow out and now it is right on my lower back. I figured I go and pick up Chris today! It's gonna be a surprise because she didn't know that I was coming back immediately before school started! I got to her house and knocked on her door 2 times, then 3 times , then 6 times. It was a code we invented when we were younger! She opened the door and screamed!

"OMG! Tris! I missed you so much!

" I missed you to Chris!", i said and then she pulled me in for a bone crushing hug! "Chris, I. Can't. Breathe." I say trying to breathe between each word! "oh sorry!" she giggled

She grabbed her backpack and we went outside to where my black Mustang was parked. We hopped in and drove off. I rolled down the windows, whist she cranked up the radio! We were singing at the top of our lungs! Then we decided to quiet down when we reached the street of the school. "You know, Uriah and Zeke missed you." she said, I replied " I would hope so, I mean, I have been their friend since I was a toddler!" We both laughed at that!

When we parked I hopped out and so did she. We raced to the main hall and I won. I mean, how couldn't i win? I've been running basically all summer for basketball!

She eventually made it to the hall and said "Damn Tris! I don't think I will ever be able to beat you!" I laughed at that and then BOOM! I'm on the floor! "I missed you Trissy-Poo!" a familiar voice said. The person got up and I immediately jumped into the person's arms. "I missed you so much Uri!" I yelled! Then i realize that I am being thrown backwards into the arms of the one and only, Zeke! "AHHHHHHHH! Zeke, I missed you so much!" I screamed as I flew through the air! I am caught by Zeke and am given a big double bear hug by Zeke and Uriah.

We all go down the hall and we make random small talk like, 'How was your summer?' and 'What was Europe like' and things like that. When we get our schedules, we all check to see if we have all the same classes. Uri and I have identical schedules and Chris and Zeke are in only some of our classes.

I walk to my locker and I toss all my stuff in because the first day is always easy here because all we do is introduce ourselves and then we can talk for the rest of the period. As I close my locker, I am met with the most beautiful and most dreamy dark blue eyes I've ever seen. He speaks first and says "Hi. Ummm... I'm Four and I'm new. Can you help me find the Math classroom?" _He is so cute!... Stop thinking like this Tris! You sound like Christina!_, I think to myself. "Uh,sure. Actually that is the class I have first!" "Great because I would probably get lost somewhere in here!", he says ans gives me a lopsided smile. _Uggggg! he is so adorable!_, I think.

We get to the classroom without any talking... THANK GOD! I would've probably mad e a fool out of myself before I got to even know the boy! "Hey, uh by the way what's your name?"

"I'm Tris and I didn't really catch you name..."

"Oh, I'm Four" he replied

"Like the number?" I ask

"Yeah, it was a nickname given to me at my old school. I was point guard on my old school's basketball team and I got it because I made four 3-pointers in a row." he answers

"Oh", is all I manage to get out. Gosh this kid is making me crazy! All the classes go by in a blur. When it's lunch I am putting all my stuff in my locker and Chris comes up to me and says "Hey! This girl was talking about you when I was in history today and she said she was way better in gymnastics than you, and I wanted to let you know that you are going to have a competition!"

"What? A competition? How did this happen?" I ask

"I told her that you two will do it at lunch." She answers.

"Chris?! Why did you do that?"

"Because! I want them to see how badass you are!" She replies.

"Oh Chris! how are we going to do this in the cafeteria?"

"Zeke and Uri are already in they're pushing a bunch of tables together."

"OK let's go!" I say and we run to the cafeteria.

As we run I learn that the girl's name is Molly and she is a real bitch! I am so ready to beat her in this competition! When we walk in I see a pair of dark blue eyes staring at me! I get up onto one of the tables and so does Molly!

I look to Four and then to Molly, Chris, Uri, and Zeke! Let the games begin!

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for my reviews! I really thought that no one would enjoy this story and I am very glad that you do! Here is chapter 2! YAY!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything,but the idea of the story.**

I start out with a back walkover on the table and the room eruppts in cheers! I hear Molly mutter "Bitch" off to my right. I let it go and I make up a floor exercise routine on top of the tables, I sprint and end up doing a back handspring. Christina is screaming so loud for me her whole face is red! I giggle to myself about that! I then do a simple cartwheel and the room gets even louder! If that's even possible! I then choose to do a front tuck and from my front tuck, sprint and do a front flip, and ending in split! When I'm done I stand and Uri and Zeke run over and lift me onto heir shoulders! I look and see Four standing up and clapping really hard. My eyes meet his and he smiles and I return it.

I was put down and I turned to see Molly running away and going to hide. One of the boys came up to me and I think his name is Will. He was telling me how wonderful I did and that I should try to go to Olympics someday. I mean the routine wasn't even a routine! I just made it up as i went along. I don't see what was so great about it,but whatever!

Chris soon runs up to me and sayd "Who was that? Because he was like totally hot!"

"I don't know. I think his name was Will. I never bothered to ask"

"What you didn't bother to ask? He so cute! I can't believe you don't agree! I mean his perfect hair, mezmorizing eyes, and pearly white teeth. How can you not like that?" She asks

"I think I am gonna leave this boy for you Chris." I say with a smile.

"Thanks because think I totally have a chance." We both laugh and then I hear my name being called.

"TRIS!" I hear and I realize that it is Four.

"Ohhhh, someones got their self a hottaaaayyyy!" she sayd dragging out the word hottie.

I roll my eyes and walk over to Four. "Hey, Four" I greet him with a huge smile.

"Tris that was great! I mean, you did so good you scared her off!" He said with a small laugh at the end.

I give him another huge smile and thank him. "Do you want to come with me to the gym after school and you can watch me practice my threes?" he asks. I nod and he thinks he is the only one who can shoot their threes. Well, he's got another thing coming.

"Do you like basketball?" He asks

"Yes, actually I am the point guard for the girls varsity team here and I'm a starter." I tell him.

"Oh that's cool. You know, I was in Europe all summer for boys basketball tournaments." He say.

"Oh is that so? Because I was there for girls basketball tournaments AND gymnastics." I reply

"Quite the athelete now. Huh?" He laughs and I soon join in.

We talk for a while and then the bell rings. We both gasp and start to run. When we reach French my stomach growls and we laugh histerrically! I look to the door and see Uri with to uneaten burgers in his hand. I run up and steal one and Four starts to laugh and Uriah says "Hey! That was MY burger!" I quickly shove it in mouth and swallow.

The day ends quickly and I start to walk to the gym to meet Foyr when I hear "Hey bitch! I want my payback!" Molly screamed. Suddenly, she runs towards me and pulls me down by my hair. I quickly hop up and put my hair into a messy bun. Molly then says "Oh no! The little girl is going to hurt me!"

I sacastically laugh at her little joke and reply "No, she isn't going to hurt you! She is gonna whoop your ass!", and with that i punch her so hard she is out like a light!

When I get to the gym I see a very focused Four. I immidiately come up with a plan to scare him, I run up and simply say 'BOO!' "Damn I was rally hoping to scare the shit out of you." I say and he laughs.

"What took you so long? I have been here for like twenty minutes." he asks

"Well I got kinda caught up with Molly." I answer

"What did you do?" He asks with a smirk playing on his lips. _Oh his lips... So pink and soft... I wanna kiss those lips... God i really sound like CHris!_

" Hello? Is anybody home?" He asks knocking on my head

"What? Oh, she pulled my hair then i knocked her out cold." I say nonchalantly

"Nice." He said whist laughing

We talked and shot for what felt like hours. It was the first time I really let someone in. I mean Uri, Zeke, and Chris don't count because I've known them since like forever. This was the first time when I opened up to someone new. I like him... A LOT!

Today was a great first day! I wnder what tomorrrow wil bring...

**A/N: I hope you liked it, well please review! Thanks!**

**-Dauntless Babe**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I'm happy that you like it!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the characters, just the idea.**

After today's competition and "shoot-around" with Four, I chose to just go in my room and lay down before I hear, "Beatrice, come downstairs please."

"Kay, coming!" I yell as I am getting up, when I get downstairs I see my mother, father, and Caleb sitting on the couch and that left the recliner for me. I went and sat down in front of them and Caleb spoke first, "I saw you on the tables today, and Ms. Matthews saw." My heart sank. Ms. Matthews hates me. She ALWAYS gives me F's on reports and projects that Caleb even helps me with!

"She just called and said she will be giving you detention for what you have done." My father spoke and his face was getting redder with anger by the minute. " Beatrice, I am very disappointed in you."

"Dad, I thought that you wanted me to stand up for what I believe in and to stand up for myself. I had to prove myself to this girl. She was talking about me and was calling me a bitch." I say

"Beatrice, please watch your language." my mother says

"I want you to do all those things Beatrice, but you can just talk them out instead of doing gymnastics to resolve the problem." He says

"Whatever. I am going to Christina's house." I say, then I grab my keys and leave.

I drive to Christina's house angry and upset with Ms. Matthews and dad and Caleb! Uggggghhhh! I am just so aggravated. I arrive at her door and knock our secret code. She opens the door and says "Hey Tri-" before I cut her off barging into her home. Before she can say anything I explain to her what happened and she says, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have came up with the idea of a competition."

"No, don't be sorry. I got to prove myself to this girl."

"So what did you do after school?" she asks

"Well for starters, I knocked Molly out cold and then I was in the gym with Four practicing our shots together. What did you do?"

"Wait you did what now?" she asks with a hand on her hip

"She said she wanted payback and she pulled my hair and I punched her!" Chris starts to laugh

"Who is Four? The hottie you were talking to today?" she asks

"Yes, Chris, oh yes..." I say

"OHHHHHHH! Does somebody have a little crush?" SHe says excitedly

"Maybe...", and when i say that she flips out. She jumps up and starts jumping up and down and screams! I guess she is so excited because I usually and centered around sports, but now I have a crush!

* * *

**Four's POV**

Tris... she is so beautiful. I think I really like her. She has tons of guys that like her. The whole boys bathroom is covered with her name. it makes me upset that she probably has a boyfriend. Probably that boy Uriah I saw in French that Tris stole that burger from. I really enjoyed practicing my shots with her today. When she is there, I feel that I need to be better for her, and I did do better than usual. I want to learn more about her, I really do.

I lie on my bed for a while and then SLAM! My bedroom door hits my wall and in the doorway is my father. My ruthless, son of a bitch father. God,do I hate him. He stares me down for a while before he takes off his belt... Oh No.

"This is for your own good" He says

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Like a whip on my back. He is the plantation owner and I am his slave. I have done no wrong to him, but he hurts me for pleasure. I don't understand him. He could change,but he is the sam sadistic asshole that gripped up my mother so many years ago, _I think.

He finally is done hitting me with the whip he calls a belt and I decide to go on a walk. As I walk down the road, I see two girls doing flips in a front yard. I walk a little closer and I see that one of them it Tris. I decide to go talk to her.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

Christina and I decide to go out front and do some flips and gymnastic stunts. We stand up and start to laugh and we talk about Will and Four for a while and it seems she has a major crush... so do I.

"Hey Tris" a familiar voice says and I turn around to see Four standing there with a huge smirk on his face.

"Hello Four. How are you?"

"I am great and you?" he asks

"I am fine and I really enjoyed spending time with you after school and I wanted to know if you would like to do it again tomorrow?" I ask hoping he says yes.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you to and i was just about to ask the same thing." he answers with a smile

"How about we exchange numbers and we can keep in touch until tomorrow." I say

"Sure. I will call you later."he smiles and then walks off. Chris starts to scream again and I join in. I turn around to see Four punching the air like he is really happy he got my number. What if he likes me?

**A/N: I hope you like it. It was sorta a filler chapter. I want to know what you guys want in the story. if there is specific scene or character that you want in the story that i have not put in yet, feel free to tel me and I will try to work it into the story. thanks for reading! RandR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Peeps! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was starting my new story called Devouring, please check it out! QOTD: Sould I make Christina, Tris, Uriah, Zeke, and Four start a band? Haha that is funny! But seroiusly tell me! Now, The Sory!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent**

**Tris POV (the next day)**

Four and I texted for hours last night andI learned alot about him. I really like this kid. I am never one to be like this. He makes me someone different. I like to be a new person. I wonder if I do the same thing to him...

When I get to school I go straight to my locker and I see two people I have not seen since freshman year... Peter,the one who used to make fun of me and call me ugly, and Al. Al used to my my friend until he said he liked me and I said I didn't like him back. Al and Peter both spot me and Run over, Peter envelopes me in a hug and says "Did you miss me little ugly duckling?" "NO why the fuq would I miss a prick like you?" I say

"AW! I love you too sister." He says while laughing like something was funny

"Can you get away from me you asshole? Yes, you may now leave!" I scream

"Get away from her, we don't want things to get do we?" A stong, stern voice says, and I see that it's Four.

"Awwwww, did the ugly duckling get a boo-thang?" Peter asks whist laughing

"Peter, did you just say 'boo-thang'?" Al asked

"He is NOT my boo-thang." I yell

"I wish I was." I hear Four mutter under his breath

"I really missed you ugly duckling." Peter said, by that time Four took him by the collar and threw him against the lockers behind us. Peter grunted in pain while Al ran away, coward. Four was punching and kicking Peter and then he fell, Four grabbed my hand and we ran to the gym and we went under the blechers. My hand was sparking with eletricity, I hope his was too.

"Who was that?" he asked

"More importantly, why did you beat him up for me?"

"I don't know." he said

"Yeah you do."

"Nope." He said popping the "p"

"Yeah, you do!" I say while smiling

"Fine, I stood up to him for because I like you, ok!" he says I sit there stunned for a minutes, he just said he likes me.

"That is exactly why I didn't say anything to you because you would not like me back." He said

"No, I Like you too." I reply

"You do?"

"Yes Four, I do."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks

I blush and reply, "Yes I would love too!" and we get closer out faces no more than 6 inches away from eachother. We stare in to eachothers eyes and then... we kiss. We are interrupted during our kiss when we hear "I KNEW IT!"

**A/N: So tell me what you think, not my fave chapter so far,but whatevs. So Fourtris, YAY! But seriously, should Chris, Tris, Uri, Zeke , And Four have a band? If so, what shall it b called? Sorry for the short chapter, have basketball practice. Till next time...**

**-Dauntless Babe**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guise, been a while huh and for that I am truly sorry. Live has been crazy as all hell and I have not had time to write. I have had 2-4 basketball games per week and I have had quite a few parties to go to, oh and don't forget the movies! The other night my friends and I went to school at 7 pm and we were playing games and running through the classrooms and we didn't even get caught! Ok, enough with life and now the story…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent….**

**Peter POV**

Once I recover from my excruciating pain caused by little miss ugly duckling's boo-thang , I decide to follow them. I realize that they are making out and I yell "I knew it!" I don't understand how _that_ can get a boo-thang and _this _sexy beast can't, maybe I should post more pictures on instagram shirtless! Yes! It will work. Time to mingle…

**Tris POV**

"Who do you think that was?" Four asked

"I don't know ,the voice sound slightly familiar though, but idek…"

"Hold up, did you just use text-speak?" he asked with one of those captivating smiles of his.

"Yes I did! Problem?" I reply with an eye roll, "It means I don't even know!"

"Yeah I know, I text too Tris." He says with a laugh, "We'll we better get to class. I have science next, how about you?"

"Booooooo! I have French!" I say pouting

"Then we have lunch and I can kiss you! WooooooooHoooooooo!" He says while smiling like and idiot. I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and I immeadiately look to the ground. "C'mon let's go.", and with that he grabs my hand and we walk to our lockers and gather our things.

Pagey Breaky

I walk to French all alone and the halls are empty, I guess I am really late. When I walk in Mr. Max asks me why I was late and I reply, "Eh bien, je courais à travers l'école avec un ami. Ensuite, nous avons été pris dans un coversation sur la façon merveilleuse d'un enseignant que vous êtes, et l'on ne peut pas simplement enseigner le français mieux que vous." He nods and says "Well, I like you Prior and you are absolutely correct that one does simply not teach French better than me."

During the remaining class period, I zone out thinking about Four and how beautiful he is, not just the way he looks, but he is different and I love that about him! I know we just me like a few days back, but I have a feeling that this is not going to be the average "high-school" relationship.

I am pulled out of my train of thought with someone poking me with a pencil, I look over to my right and see Uriah with a smirk on his face as he pokes me in the cheek, I give him a death glare. He laughs then slips me a note, it reads:

**Rumors spread fast around here, have a thing with number boy?**

I roll my and write back that I will tell him at lunch and he growls and he both laugh. He does it again and we laugh harder, our laughs go from a silent giggle to a hysterical outburst. I don't even know why it's so funny, it just is. Mr. Max turns around a sees us, Uri and a have the same thought and dive on the floor. continues to look around and turns back to the board. Yay! We didn't get caught I chant as we still lie on the floor. We get up and when we do the bell rings. Talk about perfect timing!

FOUR POV

I get out of that classroom as fast as I can because I got in a lot of trouble from and I have detention on Wednesday. When I get to my locker, I can see Tris and some boy running through the hallway. She almost runs me over when she gets to her locker, but I catch her.

"Is this number boy?" The boy asks which earns a glare from me and a pop in the back of the head from Tris. "His name is Four and you better learn to respect it!" She says in a low scary voice. The boys starts to laugh and Tris pops him again.

"Ok! Ok! Damn Tris, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He says while putting his hands up in surrender.

"And this is..." I say

"Uriah! I am Uriah, Tris's bestie since we were three right! This is ma guuuuurrrrlll! Hola Cuatro!" The boy Uriah says.

"Oh my gosh!" Tris exclaims. "Uri finally learned something in Spanish class!" She says jumping up and down.

"Yeah! Like I can count to ten now. TEN!" as he talks I realize he resembles one of my friends, Zeke, we talked in science.

As we walked through the sea of students we finally reach the cafeteria and a girl calls Tris's name and we walk over. Here we go...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Today is my official first day of summer! WoooooHoooooo! More time for me to write, more updates for you! In the last chapter, I realized that I had Tris and Four seperated during French, and in an earlier chapter I said they had French together, just a minor deatail, but still I should have realized that! Sorry #writerprobs! Here is the chapter**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Divergent characters, just the idea!**

* * *

**Tris POV**

When we reach the doors of the cafeteria Christina calls me over to our regular table and Four, Uriah and I walk over. I see Chris and Zeke, When we reach the table Zeke says "What's up, Four my man."

"How do you know Four?" I asked

"We talked during science, now we are friends. More importantly, how do you know Four?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"She has a thing with Cuatro!" Uriah shouts jumping up and down, or as I would call it, pulling a Christina.

"So, you have a boyfriend and you don't tell me, but you tell Uri!?" Christina yells

"C'mon now Chris! The only reason Uri knows is because he was sitting next to me in French and we were passing notes. I or we", I say while gesturing to Four,"will explain to you what happened." Chris rolls her eyes and mumbles 'fine'

After we tell them what happened and after Christina's many Ohhhhs and Awwwwws we go grab some food. I grab a hamburger, a water, and some cake, while the others debate what to get. We all end up getting like the same thing and we sit to talk.

"How was French?" Four ask

"It was good, I got out of being late by kissing up to ,telling him how good of a teacher he was." I reply

"I was in big trouble and now I have detention and yeah." He says

"I have detention for that little stunt I pulled the other day. Yay, we will have it together!" I say with a smile.

"Hey Tris, you know basketball tryouts are this Friday." Chris says

"Yay! I can't wait, Coach Tori is the best coach ever!", I turn to Four,"The boys have coach Amar, he is pretty awesome too." He smiles, I smile, we both go in for a kiss and then I feel my head being pulled back. I whip my head around and see that it was Caleb.

"Always ruining the moment!" I yell. Caleb just laughs and walks away. "I'm gonna kill 'em!" everyone laughs at me, I crack a smile.

Pagey Breaky

"Lunch is almost over, we should get to our lockers." Four says "Yeah." I reply taking his hand and getting up, we bid everyone goodbye and walk to our lockers.

"you were quiet at lunch." I say.

"Well I was a bit nervous meeting your friends and all." He says

"it's not like it's my parents, but you did meet my smart ass brother."

"He is an ass.", then he kisses me and we stand like that in the middle of the hallway, just kissing, and I love it!

**A/N: ok, so sucky short chapter! Yeah I know! It could be longer and better quality, but we are having basketball practice today during the day,so yeah! This is a bad chapter :( I will put a better one up tomorrow **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: M'kay so Im bored and have nothing better to do so, I updated yay! Lol my typing may be off cuz my pinky is asleep and is effecting my whole hand so yeah! Chapter time!**

**Disclaimer - I am bored and I bet you Veronica Roth is not. I am 13 and Veronica Roth is not. I don't own Divergent, but Veronica Roth does.**

**Four POV (the next day)**

Last night I went to Zeke's house and we hung out, it was quite entertaining watching Zeke and Uriah fight over the remote. I also saw some very cute pictures of the two and Tris when they were younger.

We decided to annoy the girls today and tell them we are having a party, we all know that Tris is not going to be ok with this because she is not a party person. After we tell them and she turns us down, Zeke will have his stereo close and we will blast an old song about fighting for your right to party. Uriah and Zeke made me learn all of the words so we can sing it... I don't know if I'm looking forward to this...

40 minutes later...

I walk up to my locker and see Tris walking down the hall, she sees me and her eyes light up and she quickens her pace. Before I know it, she is standing right next to me.

"Hey." She simply says with a smile that could light up a whole room.

"Hello." I reply and then give her a quick peck on the lips and pull back quickly because we don't need any yelling and screaming to "get a room" or "no PDA!"

"Where were you last night?" She asks while opening her locker.

"At Uriah and Zeke's house. How bout you?"

"I was in my room, with my door locked, listening to Flyleaf." She replies pulling out one of her many notebooks, "My iPod and I had a nice little date." She says

I laugh and say,"Your so amazingly adorable. I hope you had fun on your date." She blushes and laughs

"Hey dude." Uriah says and nods his head into direction.

"Hey little lady." Zeke says earning a punch in the arm from Tris.

"I'm not that little! I grew more!" She yells

"Tris to be honest, you are still little,just not as little." Christina says while walking up to us.

Zeke, Uriah and I all share a look and Uriah says,"So girlies, we are having a party this weekend and we are inviting the whole school. We would love for you two to join us."

"Uriah, you know Im not a big fan of parties. I will not come, unless there is someway you can convince me...", and with that Zeke's stereo turns on and Uriah starts,

Kick it!

You wake up late for school, man, you don't wanna go

You ask you mom, "Please?", but she still says, "No"

You missed two classes and no homework

But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerk

You gotta fight for your right to party

You pop caught you smoking, and he said, "No way!"

That hypocrite smokes two packs a day

Man, living at home is such a drag

Now your mom threw away your best porno mag

(Busted)

You gotta fight for your right to party

You gotta fight

Don't step out of this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear

I'll kick you out of my home if you don't cut that hair

Your mom busted in and said, "What's that noise?"

Aw, mom you're just jealous, it's the Beastie Boys

You gotta fight for your right to party

You gotta fight for your right to party

party

party

"OMFG! Organized nerd singing!" Christina exclaims and Tris laughs.

"Was that supposed to convince me?" Tris asks getting serious a the sudden.

"Well, yeah!" Zeke says excitedly.

"I'm not convinced." She says

"Maybe I can convince you that you should come.", and I kiss her.

"Ew! Guys that's just gross! " Uriah yells using her best girl voice.

Tris looks me in the eyes and says,"He is just mad because he doesn't have a girlfriend."

We laugh and the bell sounds and we each start to our classes and Zeke stands there clueless with his stereo in hand not knowing what to do with it. I laugh and continue walking down the hall swarming with teenagers.

**A/N: So it wasn't good, yeah I know. I didn't feel like adding what they were doing during there musical outburst because I'm lazy lol! If you don't know, that song was Fight For Your Right by the Beastie Boys and I don't own that. They are pretty old school and I recommend listing to them. **

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Anywhore, **

**How do you picture me? **

**Hair- curly or straight? What color?**

**Eyes- big or average? What color?**

**Height- tall or short?**

**Size- little or big? **

**Teeth- braces or no braces? **

**I want to know what you guys think I look like lol! Kylief14 and Queen of the Bitches, if you are reading this you may not guess lol! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So like last night, Im bored and have nothing better to do, so another chappy for you! Yay! **

**•**

**Anywhore...**

**I have big eyes that are a peculiar shade of a blue/green/gray, really it depends on what Im wearing and really long eyelashes. I have straight, golden brown, shoulder-blade length hair. I am 4'9, which is pretty short for my age. I am small and skinny. I do not have my braces yet! If u really wanna see what I look like let me know!**

**Disclaimer - Veronica Roth probably doesn't listen the Beastie Boys album License to Ill while she writes so, Im not her and don't own Divergent.**

Tris POV

After the boys had their little musical outburst, the bell rang and we went to class. Uriah and I walk silently to English and when we arrive take our seats. I realize I forgot my phone and I want to text Four because this class is so damn boring.

" ?" I ask

"Yes, Tris."

"Can I go get something out of my locker?" I ask hoping that he will say yes.

"Yes, but be back here ASAP." He says and this is why he is one of the best teachers. would never let me go.

I get up from my seat and Uriah tries to clip me. I look back and give him a death glare, he just smirks. I walk down the halls quite slowly. My locker is on the 3rd floor and English is on the 2nd, so I have to walk up a floor.

As I start up the stairs, I can hear some laughs... which causes to creep me out a bit. I then begin to run up the remaining stairs to see what the source is. As I step up the last stair, I get tripped and bang my face on the floor. I hear laughs again and I can't look because a blindfold was just put over my eyes. Someone yanks my hair an drags me down hall. I try to scream,but I can't. I think we reach the end up the hall because we stop abruptly. I get kicked in my stomach, sides, and repeatedly punched everywhere. I want to cry out so bad, but it's impossible. I am really surprised that there is aren't any teachers or students in the hall.

Suddenly, my blindfold is being ripped off and I look to see the faces of Peter, Al and Molly. (A/N: I know it's supposed to be Drew, but he isn't in this story.) Peter looks me in the eye And says,"Are you sure your 16?"

I try to make any type of noise and something comes out, but I don't even know what it was. Peter then starts groping me and I try to scream again, and this time it works. He yells and tells me to shut up and this is what I get. I personally don't even know what I ever did to him. I scream again the three lift my up onto the railing ready to throw me down the stairs, but I hear footsteps and BOOM! Peter goes down, BANG! Molly gets her hair pulled, Al just runs away. I start to slip off, but someone grabs me.

I look up and see a pair of deep blue eyes filled with rage and horror. "Four." I whisper softly.

"I'm right here Tris. I'm right here." He says and with that I slip into darkness.

**A/N: Ahhhh! Run here comes Peter! **

**Ok, so this would be the scene when they beat her up by the chasm, but no chasm in this story. Just a staircase lol! **

**•**

**•**

**Anywhore**

**•**

**•**

**Please review! I'm desperate! Not really, I just want reviews. :) **

**Luv ya twinny and bestie! **

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Michaelyn a.k.a Dauntless Babe**


	9. Please Don't be mad guys Love yah!

A/N: Hello peoples! Don't get excited because this isn't a chapter... I just want to let you guys know that for the next 2-3 weeks this will not have any new chapters. I am really sorry, but I am going to this summer theatre academy thingy. I am really sorry... I feel like a serial killer, murdering your reading dreams. - that was kinda funny.

I love you guys who read all of the author's notes because I doubt that most of you do, but hey if an author was teasing me all the time I'd be pretty angry. So yeah, be angry lol.

I love you guys who have stuck with this story even though it sucks. Well, I still need more people in my FanFiction family... I have a pet unicorn, a twin, a cuzzo, and a bestie! Love you all!

~ Dauntless Babe

P.S Please review on the chapters! Thanks babes!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hee hee, call me evil because Im not supposed to be doing this right now. Im doing it because I love you guys! I didn't get many reviews last chapter and I would appreciate them. I don't want to be a bitch and be like ' you have to review or you won't get a chapter! Rawr!' Yeah so Im not gonna do that, Im gonna do this,"Guys! Can you pwweeeeaaassseee review?" *makes pouty face and puppy dog eyes***

**Kay thanks!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Divergent :(**

**Tris POV**

I slowly lift my eyelids to only see unfamiliar surroundings. Everything is blurry, but I know that this is somewhere I have never been. I try to sit up, but I grunt in pain and fall back on to the bed. Wait,bed? How did I get to a bed? I thought I was at school... I am so confused. All of this thinking is making my head hurt more than it already does. I close my eyes for a few minutes to try to search my mind for what happened and how I got here. I open them and almost scream, Four is hovering over me.

"Hello, I see you woke up." He says

"And I almost pissed my pants!" I say and he chuckles.

"Don't piss your pants in my bed!" He says while laughing.

"How the hell..." I start and he cuts me off,

"You were attacked and then I didn't feel like explaining to the nurse, so I brought you to my house." He explains.

"Ok then... what time is it?" I try to sit up and look around for a clock, but I once again fall back and I sigh in defeat.

"You know, I would've just told you, and it's 2:47." He says and then asks,"What hurts?"

"Everything..." I say.

"Well, do you want ice or like medicine, or something?" He asks with concern.

"No, I don't need it."

"Who's my wittle fighter?" He says like he is talking to a baby.

"I'm not fighting anything, I didn't even put up a fight against the terrible three!" I say

"Terrible Three?" He says whist laughing.

"Yeah, that's what they are and it's not funny!" I say

"Well I guess we are the Dauntless Duo then." He says and I start to laugh, but I stop quickly because of the pain. He must have noticed because he says,"Hey, it's just me here, don't have to stay strong. You need some pain meds."

"Fine." I say and he smiles and hands me a glass of water and two pills,"Do you know what happened?" I ask because honestly it's all a blur.

"Well, I got a text from Uriah that you went to get your phone from your locker and you weren't back in 15 minutes. He said that wouldn't let him go look for you, so I asked to go to the bathroom and looked for you. I saw Peter, Molly, and Al jumping you..."

"Well I know that happened!" I exclaim.

"Can you let me finish?" He asks in a serious tone, and I nod,"I don't know where the teachers were, or students for that matter. So, I saved you." I smile at his words and once again try to sit up and hug him, I just fall back again. He states that all of my friends were texting me all afternoon and that I should probably respond.

He hands me my phone and I have about 13 texts and they are all unread,"You are such a good boyfriend. First you save me from three psychopaths, and then you don't even go through my phone when I have like a million texts."

"What can I say, Im just a wonderful person." He laughs and I join in.

I see that I have 5 texts from Uriah, 3 from Zeke, and 5 from Chris.

_Uriah: My Trissy-Boo, r u ok?!_

_Uriah: School is a living hell without u here!_

_Uriah: God! I hate ! Please, if you ditched, next time take me with u!_

_Uriah: OMFG! Where r u?!_

_Uriah: We r doing fucking scansion in drama on Shakespeare plays! FML!_

_Zeke: Uriah is ranting about u... where r u?!_

_Zeke: Seriously Tris, this isn't funny! Where the hell r u!?_

_Zeke: Tris, I hope ur ok..._

_Chris: OMFG! Will asked me out today! I wish u were here!_

_Chris: Did u ditch?_

_Chris: Is Four with u? He isn't here either..._

_Chris: If ur ok, do u wanna go shopping for clothes for Zeke and Uri's party tonight?_

_Chris: Why did I ask that when ur life can be in danger?! I hope u r ok tho! Luv yah Trissy-Boo-Boo-Banana-kinz!_

I ask Four if it's ok that I give them his address and they come over, he says it's fine and I decide to reply to all of them in a group message, I say:

_Hey guys, Im alive nd with Four. There was a little mishap in the hallway, but as I said, Im alive. He said you guys can come over if you want. Luv Yah!_

_Chris: U r with Four? At his house? What did u do today?_

_Uriah: Yeah, what did u do today?_

_Zeke: Im a rebel, what today did you do? _

_Me: Can all of u shut the fuck up and come to his house?! He lives down the street from Chris._

I get three simple answers of fine and about 15 minutes later, when school has let out there is a pounding on the door. Four jumps up and runs down stairs. I hear the front door open and loud laughter and then it silences, I guess he must have a big house. I never got to see it because I was unconscious!

I just lay and wait for my friends and boyfriend to come upstairs, and I just look around Four's room some more. I shift the blankets to cover me more because I'm a bit cold. I slowly roll over onto my side and I see something, something red. It's right where my back is so I feel my back and there aren't any cuts. Where did that come from? I look over to the other side of the room and see a white marble bathroom, my eyes travel down to the floor and it's pink tinted. Was I in the bathroom? Wait, I wasn't even bleeding, I think.

Four makes his way into the room first and sits next to me I move the covers so he doesn't see and make a mental note to ask him about that later.

I hear laughing and stomping, so they must be coming up the stairs. The door flies open and Chris runs over to me and gives me a tight hug,"Bones. Ache. Ouch. Chris. Pain." I say.

Zeke runs in and says,"Somebody likes it rough." Four gets up and punches Zeke square in the chest, Zeke cries out in pain and falls to the ground. One last person, who is obviously Uriah, comes in and trips over Zeke, and he face plants into the carpet. Christina laughs, Four shakes his, and I lie here quietly.

"That really hurt..." Uri mumbles in to the carpet.

Zeke gets up and then helps Uri up and sit on the bed with me. I look and them and their jaws drop, I guess I look like crap... "What happened to your face?" Uriah asks

One Long Explanation Later... (Page break)

"Im gonna whoop all three of their ugly asses!" Four says through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to help!" Uri says

"Same." Zeke adds.

Christina's makeup ran down her face and my cheeks are tear stained. I guess it was harder to talk about it then I thought. I'm glad my friends are here for me. All these thoughts go through my head as we sit in silence.

"I don't want to be scared of anyone anymore.", they all just stare at me.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so lol! This story will not have another chapter for two weeks. I got my acceptance letter for major classes like a few days ago! I'm sorry if you didn't like it,but that's not my problem. Ok yeah, I'm done, Luv yah! R&R!**

**~ Dauntless Babe**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: SURPRISE! I am very grateful for the reviews I got last chapter, so thank you! I love you all! I am very tired right now and I don't want to do this, but I made a deal with the devil... (She knows who she is) lmfao there is a 99% chance of shortness.**

**Four POV**

"I don't want to be scared of anybody anymore.", Tris says. All four of us just stare at her.

"You were never scared of them in the first place!", exclaims Christina.

"Honestly, there are secrets we all have that we don't tell each other." She states.

"I thought we told everything to each other Tris! We are best friends!" Christina yells and leaves my house, I know because I heard the door slam.

"Well, I guess we should get going too. We have homework to do, not like we are doing it." Zeke says and we all laugh.

After Uriah and Zeke left Tris says,"Was my back bleeding?"

"No, where did you get that idea from?" I say a little nervously knowing where she is going with this. She shifts the blankets and moans in pain, I see a red stain...

"This, this is where I got the idea from. Are you okay? What goes on when no one is here?" She asks with concern in her voice.

"Oops, I must of spilled something up here." I reply hoping she won't realize I'm lying.

"Really? You think I'm stupid? I know this is blood, Four." Damn! She has to know everything doesn't she.

"Don't call me that."

"It's you fucking name!" She yells an then holds her head.

"Not my real one..."

"Can you give me more info? You shouldn't hide yourself from me." She says and sea right, she has the right to know who I really am.

"My nickname is Four, but you already knew that. My father holds a lot of government power, and my last name is Eaton. My first name is Tobias, but only my father calls me that and every time he says it, it's laced with hatred."

"Tobias.." She mumbles, as if testing how it would feel coming out of her mouth.

"Say it again." I tell her.

"Tobias." ,she says louder. "Can I call you that, like when we are alone?"

"I would love that." I reply with a smile.

"But that still doesn't answer my question." She says. God! I was hoping she wouldn't ask again because it's a very touchy subject for me. I may seem mysterious and brave, but I am really just vulnerable and a coward.

"Tris, please after I tell you this, don't leave me ok." I tell her and she nods. "Alright, well Marcus and I don't have the best of relationships, and we fight a lot. He is a sadistic, pathetic, sick-minded person." I tell her.

She places her hands in mine and says,"Go on. I promise I won't leave you in a million years."

"When I was really young he murdered my mother. It was devastating to me, she was my protection and I always felt like I was hers. One night he left her bloodied and battered on the floor in the master bedroom. He wasn't home and I went into their room. I got a glass of water for her and she told me to get her medicine. I did as I was asked, but unfortunately I didn't do good enough. She died in my arms later that day. My father blamed it on someone named Eric and he was found not guilty. After he won the case, he came home and started to abuse me and has ever since. The blood is from the other night, he apparently heard about us somehow and got angry, but your worth it." I say and I take a good look at Tris and I see that she's crying. I wipe away her tears.

"You know I love you, right?" She asks.

"Of course, and I love you too." I reply and kiss her. She pulls back and asks,"Can we go downstairs?" I nod and pick her up bridal style. She gasps once we get out of my room and sees my house.** (A/n: His house looks like the Kardashians' house lmfao.)**

I bring her downstairs and set her on the couch. She is so flawless even all bruised up. I love her more than anything. "Do you need or want anything?" I ask.

"Do you have chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream?" She asks with a smile.

"OF COURSE!" I yell and run to the kitchen and come back with the tub and two spoons.

••• Page Break•••

"I love you and ice cream." She says taking the last bite.

"I love you too, but how can you just eat the last bite and not even offer it to me?" I say whilst laughing.

"The thought didn't even occur to me." She says chuckling.

"How do you do it?" She asks.

"Do what?"

"Live with Marcus."

"It's called avoiding him as much as possible." I reply.

"You are the most brave and strong person I have ever met." She tells me.

"No I'm a coward. I am not brave nor strong. I just have someone who loves me."

She leans in and kisses me and I obviously kiss back. The kiss is long and passionate, but sweet and pure at the same time. Everything is great right now. Everything is fine until we he an angry growl.

**A/N: Who growled? Lol FILLER CHAPPIE! I don't think is was as short as I thought it would be. **

**I love my F.F. family! I love you guys! **

**Followers - **

**AbsolutelyMentalWeirdo**

**Avid-reader in da house**

**Baileyboo1207**

**Bookfandoms2**

**Booksfodayzz**

**Calligirl23**

**Chocolatt Angel**

**Conidici**

**CookieMonster-1313**

**Crazy for oreos**

**Divergent4**

**DivergentGames12**

**DivergentRide**

**EKA3210**

**Eriberry98**

**Foodismyboyfriend**

**Gopudding610**

**Ihavemajorissues**

**Ireallylovetobias**

**ItsNyssa**

**Jillian13.2000**

**JunexDay forever**

**Lifeasitisknown**

**Lightning556**

**Livermore12**

**Lol-Divergent**

**MaizeEatr**

**Marvel Towers**

**Meyzgame**

**RaJang**

**Swimmy13**

**TTavaresX**

**Thatlaxgirl**

**Tiny Dancer Ahiru**

**To-FourLover7453**

**Tris Prior Tobias Eaton**

**ValeriaAmity**

**Zariha321**

**aceswim27**

** 6**

**bellarox2002**

**dauntless4evafourtris**

**divergentmockingjay46**

**dragonlover185**

**elana dienhart**

**em-hpfan4ever**

**estherlim2000**

**harrypercytrisfan**

**insiga**

**kas7799**

**katraj0908**

**liyahmee1**

**lola. **

**loveallthings**

**love is the key to life**

**macaronii**

**maddieunicorns**

**molliekatherine10**

**norton3**

**nytio14**

**racheyberry**

**rosie123are**

** .779**

**yengyangyo46**

**ziawisegirl**

**Elisabeth12**

**Favorites- Avid-reader in da house**

**Chocolatt Angel**

**CrazyBrit99**

**Crazy for oreos**

**DivergentGames12**

**Ireallylovetobias**

**ItsNyssa**

**JunexDay forever**

**Katykat01**

**MaizeEatr**

**Marvel Towers**

**PatchTobiasandJace4ever**

**Spottkat633**

**Tris Prior Tobias Eaton**

**aceswim27**

**forevermissPennyLane**

** .7**

**liyahmee1**

**lola. **

**mangere275**

**molliekatherine10**

**norton3**

** .779**

**Elisabeth12**

**THANK YOU ALL! :***

**~ Dauntless Babe **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I wake up and see that I have 28 reviews, follows, and favorites! Thank you guys so much! Ilysm! So I thought you deserved another chapter!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Divergent!**

**Tris POV**

"What is this, this thing doing in our house? I don't want that thing going on in my house!" The voice says.

I look up to see a man who looks like Tobias, but he seems very menacing. "First, I am not a thing, and second since when were you the overprotective father?" I snap.

"Tris, chill. We don't know what he will do." Tobias whispers and I feel like we are talking about a dog.

"How could you do that to someone? Your wife? Now your child? What kind of sick person are you?", I ask as my voice gets louder into yells," I probably love your son more that you ever did and ever will! I hope you did and rot in hell like you deserve."

"Someone's a little feisty aren't they?" Marcus chuckles.

"This is not a laughing matter! You abuse your son! I don't give a fuck what you call me or what you do to me. Just please, please stop hurting him." I whisper the last sentence.

Just after I say that he pulls his belt from around his waist and strikes Tobias once, twice, three times. I scream and I hear Tobias' bloodcurdling one. I automatically jump in front of him and take the fourth hit. It hits my wrist and I yank it out of his hand. I am running on pure adrenaline right now.

"I am here right now, as are you. I'm not going to leave. So you don't come home when Im here. Ok?" I tell him with a smile.

"I don't listen to little girls." He retorts.

"You have no idea of what I am capable of." I say and honestly I don't know what I'm capable of either.

A phone begins to ring and Marcus picks it up. "What?... Now?... Fine I will be there." He says into the phone and then looks to me and says," You got lucky this time girl." He retrieves his belt from me and leaves.

As I stare at the door he just went through, I realize how much pain I am in and fall on the couch. I lie there and remember that Tobias is on the floor. I slowly roll of the couch onto the floor next to him and take his hand. "I will never be able to find someone like you. I will never leave you. I don't think anyone will do what you just did." He whispers, his voice is raspy and strained.

"Can you get up?" I ask him.

"I can try." He once again whispers.

He puts his arms out in front of him and pushes up, he is on his hands and knees. I try to get up and help him and for once I succeed. We both stand staring at each other and says," I bet we are the most beautiful, beat up couple right now." I laugh and he does too.

"Even all bruised you look amazing." He tells me and I blush.

"I think blood red looks really good on you." I say an he laughs at me.

"Well, Im going to go and get a shower, it might be awhile." He says and I reply with a simple."Ok."

•••Page Break•••

It took Tobias 5 minutes just to get up the stairs and he is still in the shower. It's been an hour.

I am sitting on his couch with a pizza box on the coffee table and Chinese food. I get really hungry when I don't eat anything but ice cream in a whole day.

I am eating some shrimp fried rice and Tobias comes down the stairs. He gives me a funny look and sits next to me and steals my food. "Hey!" I say playfully.

"I bought it." He says with a mouthful.

"I know, but I wanted it."

"You had pizza too though!" He says.

"Fine, fine." I reply.

We just laugh and talk for the rest of the night and I eventually fall asleep so does he. It was an overall good day, guess.

**A/N: ACTION PACKED! Lol there will be another chappie tonight! R&R! Love my family!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update like I said I would, I had a big show Friday and I was up practicing on Thursday. I also had a basketball game, then I had to get new ballet shoes, and then it was like 10:30 and class started at 8:00 the next morning. So yeah, I was pretty busy and I am sorry about that. This chappie was also written by DivergentTributeTW! Thank you for your help girlie because I am really lazy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent!**

Tris POV

By the time I leave Tobias' it's 5 AM, I would of stayed, but I had to go home to get a shower, I walk up the path to my house and just as I get to the door it swings open and I'm met with a very angry Caleb.

"Where have you been?" He hisses, I just push past him, I'm seriously not in the mood.

"Why are you up?" I ask, changing the subject, I mount the first step, but he grabs my shoulder and turns me around,

"I woke up to get a drink and you still weren't back, I was worried, and anyway don't change the subject!" He says loudly, I shush him,

"You'll wake mom and dad," I say, he just shakes his head, "They're at work." he says.

"Well, I've gotta go get ready for school unless you want me to be late and have that put on your permanent record," I threaten. I turn to leave but he stops me again, looking at my neck, oh shit, "What's that?" He asks.

"Nothing," I say quickly, pulling my collar up higher.

"Was that a bruise, who gave it to you? Tell me!" He says.

"No one gave it me," I lie, " I just wore a seat belt to tightly."

He narrows his eyes but let's me go, I run up the stairs, go into my room and fall onto my bed.

•••Page Break•••

"Hey Tris, Im sorry about yesterday. I was a bitch and very inconsiderate." Says Christina, before I left I made sure that the bruises are covered, I'm wearing a sleeveless shirt that has a slight turtle neck, with a some black shorts that have layers of lace on, I tucked the shirt in, and some tights, I even wore my leather jacket for good measure, "You know, I honestly forgot about your little outburst." I say as I sit down next to her on the grass.

"So, what did you end up doing last night?" She asks, oh no, what am I gonna say, I need to give a good excuse, because she'll ask Caleb and then... "Oh, I went for a drive with a friend from my gymnastics team," I say. She just shrugs as the bell rings and we get up to go to gym.

•••Page Break•••

I put my stuff into a locker in the girls changing room, I take off my jacket and shirt, and I hear a gasp, I look up and see Christina, "I didn't think it was that bad," she say, lightly touching my neck.

"It's nothing," I mumble, and shrug on a different t-shirt and some shorts, I lace up my trainers and walk out, I sit next to Tobias, Uriah, and Zeke and wait for Christina.

Once we're all sat down, Coach Tori comes out, "Today, considering Coach Amar is away, we'll be doing something different," she says.

"Where's coach Amar?" Uriah asks.

"None of your business," she says, "So today we'll be doing a bunch of mini pair games, since I couldn't be bothered to plan for today."

We all chuckle, "Okay first thing we'll do is a three legged race, get in pairs," I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Tobias, smiling like an idiot, "I see you've perfected your pedophile face." I say, this only makes his smile widen, we go to Tori and get our legs tied together.

We stand at the starting line next to Uriah and Zeke, and Christina and Will, "Ready... Set... GO!" Shouts Tori, and we all hobble down the track, Tobias are in the lead until about a meter from the finish; Tobias falls on top of me, "Jeez, someone's excited," I say, he just rolls of me and we army crawl our way to the finish.

WE WON! Tobias and I got to the line first even if we crawled the last bit, we look you and see Tori laughing her ass off.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"What's not to laugh at," she says pointing at the track, I turn and see why she's laughing, the rest of the class is either on the floor or arguing, I laugh.

Coach Tori walks over to the other and yells,"Enough, enough! Get up, untie your legs, and make another line over there!", and she points to the other end of the field. I guess we aren't using the track this time.

"Now that everyone has settled down, we will be doing a piggyback race." Everyone cheers.

"That's not very safe." A whiny voice says. I look over and see that it's Uriah frowning and Zeke grinning.

"I don't think about safety, I think about fun!" Tori yells.

I walk over to Tobias and in a quiet whisper ask,"Is your back going to be ok for this? You know all the cuts and stuff?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that deep yesterday. It has been much worse." He whispers back.

He squats down so I don't have to jump. I get on his back and ,as always, he begins to talk.

"Your so teeny. Your lighter than my backpack. Your like a chihuahua because you know they are just super little, but you don't shake when your scared like a chihuahua because my Trissy is a tough girl!" He says.

"Why don't you shut up?" I say whilst laughing and playfully slap the back of his head.

"Ow!" I hear someone, who I thought was Tobias exclaim.

"I didn't even hit that hard!" I yell.

"It wasn't me. It was him.", and he pointed to Uriah and Zeke. Zeke was on Uriah's back.

"You better run fast!" Zeke yells.

"Yeah, well maybe I won't be able to because my bro eats too much cake!" Uriah exclaims.

"Did you just call me fat?" Zeke asks.

"Yes, yes I did brother." Uriah says and Zeke gasps. Zeke must have gotten and and kicks Uriah where it hurts.

"Ah, bro! My nuts!" Uriah yells and falls to the ground. Zeke falls on top of him and we hear 'ouch' or 'oh' from just about everybody.

"Get up boys!" Tori screams. They get up immediately and Uriah gets on Zeke's back this time.

"On your marks... Get set... Go!" She yells.

My head bobs up and down as Tobias runs and I begin to giggle.

"Why are you giggling?" He asks and he's not even out of breath.

"Because my head is going, UP and then DOWN!" I say and then I just laugh. I look back and Christina and Will are close behind.

"Giddy up! Horsey!" I scream and Tobias runs even faster!

We cross the finish line and Tobias yells,"WOOOOOOO! Two wins in a row!"

"Well that was fun." I say.

"Now we have different classes, boo." He says and pouts. I give him a kiss and walk to the girls locker room.

•••Page Break•••

Other classes when by fairly quickly, thank god! At lunch I line up and get a hamburger, I put some ketchup on it and pick up some cheese, it's some of that cheap orange stuff with the plastic wrap.

I sit and wait for the others to come, they arrive, Tobias sits next to me as I try get the wrap off my cheese, I sigh in frustration because I can't open it.

"Having a little trouble?" asks Tobias. I hit him in cheek with it.

"Did you just slap me with cheese?" He asks.

"You betcha'" I say.

Christina slides in across from me and says,"You know we never got to go get new outfits for tonight."

"What's tonight?" I ask

Christina gasps,"Uriah and Zeke's party!"

"Oh yeah... Well, that means that tryouts are today. I am going to be late for the party." Immediately after I say that Zeke and Uri sit down.

"Why are you going to be late for our party?" Uri asks with a frown.

"I have basketball tryouts." I say stuffing my burger in my mouth.

"When is the boys basketball tryouts?" Tobias asks.

I swallow,"Well, they usually put the court divider screen down and the boys and girls have it the same day, but Coach Amar isn't here. So, I have no idea." I reach across the table and take Uriah's cake.

"What is with you and stealing my food?" He throws his arms in the air.

Zeke puts his arm around Uri and pats his shoulder,"She's the sister we never wanted bro."

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"It's ok, you are the sister I am glad to have." Chris says.

"That's why Christina is my favorite!" I yell and stand up and hug her across the table.

"Wha-what a-about m-m-me?" Tobias asks and begins to cry. I laugh at him and he says,"What if I was really crying and you were laughing at me?! That wouldn't have been very nice huh? Huh?!"

"No, sir." I look down and everyone begins to laugh and then it silences. Quite quickly I might add. They are all staring behind me, I slowly turn around.

Al.

"Tris-" He starts.

"Walk the fuck away." I growl.

"But Tris-"

"Do what I said, or someone's going to get hurt and it's not going to be me." My voice is low and scary.

"I just wanted to say that I am-"

I stand up and all eyes are on us. "Sorry? Yeah right." I punch him in the jaw and I think I broke it. He eyes get glossy and he walks away.

I sit back down and put my head down on the table. Tobias rubs my back.

•••Page Break•••  
••• Tryouts!•••

I go into the girls locker room and see a whole bunch of new girls. I walk to my locker and pull out my Lebron X iD's from last season. They were customized and say Point Guard and 33 on them, my position and number. I also have my uniform from last year. If you make the team, you can bring in extra money to get your uniform customized, last year I was a star-player and my jersey said "The Prior" on it. Coach Tori thought it was the funniest thing.

Our team was actually on ESPN because the Chicago Bulls wanted to play us. We only lost by 2 points. We were basically the best high school team in America! It was amazing and even though I was only a sophomore, I got a lot of college offers because some of the scouts thought I was a senior.

I change into my old uniform and lace up my sneakers. As I am bent over and lacing them up I get a tap on my shoulder, I turn around and I am met with a beautiful girl.

"Hi! I'm Marlene." The girl, Marlene says.

"I'm Tris." I say and shake her hand.

"I know who you are." She says with a light laugh.

"Really?" I ask.

"Well yeah! I mean who doesn't?" She laughs.

"Where are you from?" I inquire.

"Indiana." She answers.

"Why did you come here then?"

"Let's just say Divergent High has one of the best basketball teams in the U.S."

With that she walks away and goes out of the locker room. Once I'm done with my shoes I walk into the gym and I am met with an overwhelming amount of memories.

I remember when I first entered the gym and I was scared out of my mind. I was getting a tour of the school right after orientation.

I remember freshman year when I dislocated my knee and tore my ACL which was supposed to end my basketball career, but I didn't let it stop me.

I remember my first game after I recovered. The room was filled with banners and before the game I was presented with an award for being most achieved that year. I guess that's why Peter hates me, I have always been ahead of him in everything I do.

My eyes lift to Coach Tori and I smile. She has been there for me in everything to do with sports I've done. I just walk over to her and give her hug. She seems shocked first, but then hugs me back.

"Thank you for everything." I say and she smiles and hugs me again.

"You've came far, kid."

"That I have." I laugh.

"Baseline!" Coach Tori yells.

**A/N: Wooooo! Party and the actual tryouts next chapter! I honestly think tryouts are amazing and are really fun. I am on my school's Varsity Girls Basketball Team and we won our league, so we are pretty good. We were actually 13-2 and the team we beat was 15-0, we beat the best team so it was huge.**

**Ok so team names review or PM me to tell me which one you want!**

**•Wolves  
•Chargers  
•Ducks (DivergentTributeTW you're welcome!)**

**First one to get 5 wins!**

**I love my Fanfiction family! Clatoforeverinmyheart don't feel bad ok!**

**Till next time :***

**~Dauntless Babe**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello little super glittery glamorous rainbows! I am very lazy so... I sort of skipped the physical part of tryouts lol, sorry! This was up a few days ago and then I wasn't happy with it anymore, so I took stuff out, put stuff in, and all that crap. So yeah, thanks for bearing with me. I love you guys.**

**Oh wait! There will be 1 OC in this chappie!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent. *major sad face***

Tris POV

"Hello girls, I am Coach Tori." Her voice booms,"Before we begin actual tryouts, I want each of you to introduce yourself and just tell us a little something about you, basketball, or anything you want to say."

"Um, I am Lynn and I am very sarcastic and most people brand me as a bitch, but I couldn't care less." A girl, Lynn, with a shaved head says.

"Good, good. Now can we have a little bit more smiles in here? I feel like someone just died." Coach Tori is right, someone did die. Weak Tris is gone and is not coming back anytime soon.

"Hey peoples! I am Kaitlyn and, um, I like ducks." She says with a bright smile.

"Thank you for bringing a little life to the room!" Coach Tori says with a light laugh.

I see that no one else is going up so I just walk to the foul line and begin to talk,"Hey, I'm Tris and I want to tell you what I have learned over the years. Basketball isn't something you just play for fun. It's something you feel. All you have to do is believe in yourself and put the ball in the basket. You have to try and dare to win. If you discourage yourself, your only going to fail, but if you try. If you believe in yourself. If you practice and work your ass off to become the best and show you opponent that you're sure of what you do, you win the game the second you step onto that court." I look to coach and she smiles at me and claps. I smile and go back to my spot on the baseline.

I don't really pay attention to rest of the girls, but in total we have only 18 girls. That means 6 are going to get cut. Coach Tori only wants 12, 5 for starting, 2 main substitutions, and 3 for injuries.

I remember only a few names though. They were Marlene, Lynn, Cara, Kaitlyn, Shauna, and Lauren.

•••Page Break•••  
•••After tryouts•••

I walk out of the gym and to the girls locker room. I am sweaty and gross, but that's the life of a basketball player. I am pretty sure I made the team, but if I didn't, not even one person will see my true emotion about it.

"You know that Tris girl, she is such a show-off." A girl whispers.

"I know right! She seems like a bitch too." Another girl whisper-shouts.

"I heard that she is with the hottest guy in school, of course I don't believe it because who would want to be with that." She says, speaking louder this time. You know, I don't understand why people don't like me. I think that I can be a very likable person when I want to be. Well guess what, now's not one of those times.

"First of all honey, I'm not a bitch or a show-off. I work hard for what I do and I succeed at what I do because I work my ass off. Second of all, Four asked me to be his girlfriend. He wants to be with me, unlike some disgusting bitches like you." I spit.

"Oh well looks like somebody is a little spitfire." Shauna says, earning a laugh from Lauren.

"Please , I have drive and determination, that's why I am better then you on the court."

"No you're not, I am going to be starting point guard and I'm going to steal your boyfriend." Shauna says matter of factly.

"I have been starting point guard since freshman year. You will never get Four. He loves me, I can bet that you are all bark and no bite."

"All bark and no bite?" She brings her arm back to punch me and when she brings her fist forward I grab her wrist and twist her arm behind her back. She squeals in pain.

"Talk to me like that again and it will be much worse." I growl.

I release her and walk to my locker and pull out my backpack. I grab my phone and text Tobias.

Me: Hey, little change of plans. Just go straight to the party, I will meet you there.

I immediately get a text back, it reads:

Aw! I wanted to pick you up, but whatevs c u soon ;) luv u

I text back that I love him too and slide my phone back into my backpack. I pull out my hair products, body wash, and clothes and go get a shower.

The bruises are healing and a yellowish color. It looks really disgusting, but they don't hurt that bad anymore. I make sure I cover up the bruises with my clothes or makeup.

I am wearing black skinny jeans, a sparkly-black off the shoulder crop top, and red Converse. I am standing in front of the little mirror in the locker room applying my make up. I put on some mascara, black eyeliner, and sparkly eyeshadow. I am about to put on bright red lipstick to match my sneakers, but I see Marlene coming up to me in the mirror.

"Oh, don't you look cute!" She says.

"Why thank you." I laugh.

"Where are you going?" She inquires.

"I am going to a party, do you want to come?" I ask her.

"Hell yeah! Who would turn down a party?" We laugh.

"Give me your number so I can text you and we can hang out because you seem cool." I say.

"Yeah, so do you and you are really good. I hope I make the team because I have some ideas for fast breaks for you, Lynn, and I." She tells me.

"I hope you do too and I can't wait to hear your ideas." I laugh and we exchange numbers and I tell her Uriah and Zeke's address.

When she walks away I put on my lipstick and French braid my hair. I look in the mirror and smile, this is the new Tris. This is one of the moments I am glad that Christina drags me shopping and teaches me how to do my makeup flawlessly.

I walk back to my locker and grab my backpack and put my other clothes in it. I pull out my keys and slide my phone in my back pocket. I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk out of the school.

I am walking in the parking lot and car comes zooming out of nowhere, my head snaps up and my eyes focus over the headlights and I see Shauna laughing in the drivers seat. I give her the finger and continue walking to my car.

I hit the unlock button on key and hop in. I throw my bag in the backseat and drive to Uriah and Zeke's.

I have the volume turned up the whole way and sing along to the radio. I hope this party isn't like the last one Peter was at in freshman year. He and some random chick got drunk and started to make out and stripped in the middle of the living room. It wasn't a pretty sight.

I pull into a parking spot down the road from their house and hop out of the car. I make my way to the stone path that leads up to their front door. I place my hand on the doorknob and it opens and I see Uriah's smiling face. I smile back and hug him. I see Four and run over to him.

"Hey hey." I say and kiss him passionately, he pulls back.

"Miss me much?" He says with a laugh, I guess that was pretty sudden. I mean, he didn't even say hello.

"Very much." I smile.

"You look great." He says and I blush.

"Thanks." I say and look into his deep blue eyes. I could get lost in them forever. I continue my staring and someone yells to me.

"Hey Tris, come here." I see that it's Uri and I walk through the crowd of dancing teenagers to him and I can feel Tobias right behind me.

I get to Uriah and he is standing by a beer keg. "Where did you get that?" I ask.

"I have my ways." He smiles.

"We'll I don't drink beer." I say and it's true, I'm more of a vodka type girl, but I don't drink much.

"I want to go get Christina because she said to get her when you arrived." Uriah says and runs off to go find Christina.

I grab Tobias's hand and pull him towards a table where I see Marlene and a few others.

"Hey Marlene." I smile.

"Hi Tris and please, call me Mar." She says.

"Ok, this is my boyfriend Four." I gesture towards him and he smiles, he doesn't say anything though.

"I'm Mar and I'm Tris's new friend." She says to him and he looks to me.

"I thought you said 'No New Friends'." He says and I laugh.

"Those were the words of Drake, not Tris." I tell him.

"You guys are adorable together." She tells us and I thank her.

I see Zeke and tell Mar that I will see her later and pull Tobias with me.

"Zekey!" I yell.

"Trissy!" He yells and throws his arms around me. He smells like alcohol already.

"What did you have to drink Zeke?" I ask.

"Just a few shots." He says.

"What type of shots?"

"BODY SHOTS!", he screams,"You have to do at least one shot." He tells me.

"Zeke, but why?" I whine.

"You're at my house Trissy." He slurs.

"Ugh! Fine, fine. Four lay down on the table."

"What?" He asks confused.

"You heard me lay on the table."

"But-"

"I said lay on the table god dammit!" I yell.

"Ok, ok cool your jets." He says. Who says 'cool your jets' anymore?

Once he is laying on the table, I tell him to pull up his shirt and he does so. Zeke hands me a shot and I dump it down Four's bare chest. Old Tris would never do this, but she's gone now.

"Go Tris!" Zeke yells and I turn around and smirk, I hop up on the table and straddle him.

I take a quick glance up and see everyone staring directly at us. I lean down and suck up the vodka from Tobias's stomach to chest. Once I'm done, I ball his shirt up in my fists and pull him up. He never actually took it off, he just put it around his neck. I am sitting on his lap and I go in for a kiss. It starts out sweet, but gets very heated all the sudden and turns into a full make out session.

"Beatrice, what are you doing?" An angry voice growls.

I pull back from Tobias with a look of annoyance on my face. I see who the voice came from and of course it's Caleb.

"Chill Caleb, just live a little." I say, still straddling Tobias. His hand starts to travel up my thigh and  
I smack it away, he is trying to piss my brother off.

"You're coming home with me now!" He yells.

"Make me." I hop off Tobias onto the floor. I walk up to Caleb and just stand inches away.

"All you are is a dirty little slut, who I am embarrassed to have as a sister." I stare into his green eyes and he seems intimidated and walks hastily out of the house. His words don't hurt me.

I slowly turn around and see everyone still looking at me,"Time to get it turnt up in Chi-Town!"They all cheer and the music gets louder.

"Tris!" I hear and look to see the only and only Christina.

"Hey Chris, where were you? Making out with Will in a corner somewhere?" She playfully shoves me.

"Speaking of making out, what just happened?" She asks with a laugh.

"Nothing." I tell her.

" Whatever you say Tris, but I will get it out of you eventually. I mean seriously you would never do that."

We continue talking about stupid things and Zeke walks over with two cups.

"A cup of beer for Chrissy, a cup of coke for Trissy." He slurs and walks away.

"I am going to go with Zeke." Tobias whispers in my ear, I forgot he was behind me.

Chris is done with her drink in two gulps and she goes to get another. I take small sips at my drink and Uriah come waltzing over to me.

"Heeeeeey bestie." He slurs slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Uri." I laugh.

"Do you know that Zeke is in love?" He whispers.

"No," I laugh," Who is he in love with?"

"CAKE!" He screams and I laugh.

"Are you ok?" I ask him

"Yeah, I love beer."

"That's nice." I say and pat his shoulder.

"You know what we should do?" He asks excitedly

"What?"

"We should go to VEGAS!" He exclaims.

"Maybe, Uri, just maybe."

2 hours and 7 cokes later a.k.a Page Break

Four POV

Tris seems drunk, she keeps laughing about my name. I mean, Four isn't even that funny. I see Zeke and wave him over.

"Hello Sir Number." He slurs.

"What did you do to Tris?"

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"She is fucking drunk."

"What? No I'm not!" She yells.

"Tris can you just be quiet for a moment?"

"Yes Mr. Four." She begins to giggle and I put my hand over her mouth.

"Zeke, seriously, what did you do to her?" I take my hand off her mouth.

"I spiked her ALL her drinks!" He yells and Tris pushes him.

"How dare you ,brother?!"

"I don't have a sister! Where did you come from?" He screams and the two start to fight. I turn Zeke's face towards me and say,"She's not your biological sister, but you are her honorary brother."

"Big words... I don't care anymore." He says and runs to the bathroom.

I turn to talk to Tris, but she's not there. This is one reason I changed my mind about drinking tonight. I walk around and try to find her, but I can't. I walk out to the deck where some people are drinking and I see her sitting on the railing next to Uriah.

"I spy with my little eye, something brown." Tris tells him.

"Um, my hair, a tree, the ground, those stones, um, my eyes, the picnic table, the house, um yeah that's all I got." Uriah says.

Tris hops up and runs to the other side of the deck and points to the top of a pine tree and says,"That pine cone, right at the top." Uriah laughs.

I don't go over because I want to see where this is going. I have never seen Tris drunk before and by the looks of it, I never want to see it again.

She takes Uriah's hand and runs to the deck stairs. She jumps over them and he follows. They are in the back yard running around and she tackles him. He flips them over and gets up. By the time Tris gets up, he is dancing like a maniac. She starts to do cartwheels through the backyard, it makes me nervous because she's drunk and can fall and brake her neck.

She does another and falls to the ground. I run from the deck to her and she must be ok because she puts her hand on my cheek and says,"You're so pretty.", and begins to giggle.

I pick her up and carry her back into the house. Zeke is now passed out on the floor and Christina is nowhere to be found. I sit Tris down on the couch and try to make my way through the clump of teenagers to get her some water. I am almost to the kitchen when someone grabs my wrist, I turn around to become very close to a beautiful girl, but not as beautiful as my Tris.

"Do you need something?" I ask her annoyed.

"Yes, I need you." She tries to say seductively.

"Yeah... I don't think so. Like I don't even know you." I try to walk away from her,but she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Get away from him you bitch!" I pull myself out of this chick's grip and turn around to see an angry Tris.

"Haha, how 'bout no?" The girl laughs and grabs my hand. I quickly yank it back.

"You know, Shauna, I am pretty sure we fucking went over this." She growls.

"Did we? I don't recall." 'Shauna' dumps her drink on Tris' head.

"You little fucker!" She screams, grabs Shauna by her shirt and throws her against the wall. Who knew Tris was so strong? That was like 4 feet. Not that I doubted her, but she's like the Incredible Hulk when she's drunk. Tris walks over to Shauna to hurt her, but I grab her waist and pull her back. I bring my lips down to her ear and whisper,"Not worth it. I love you and only you."

"But I'm all wet!" She whines.

"Its ok, I love you anyway."

She giggles and turns around. She tries to kiss me, but I pull back and say,"Not like that."

"Like what?" She whines.

"Drunk,",I tell her,"and wet."

"But you said you love me anyway!"

"I do." I tell her.

She sighs and starts to the kitchen herself. She abruptly turns around and screams at the top of her lungs.

"Woah, woah, woah! Are you ok?" I ask her.

"No! I am scarred for life." She cries.

I look to see what's behind her,"Oh God!" I yell.

Peter is passed out on the tile naked. I turn back to Tris and see that she is sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, rocking back and forth,her hands covering her eyes and whispering,"I wish I didn't have eyes." Over and over.

"Hey Tris." She slowly uncovers her eyes and whispers,"It's just like when I was a freshy..."

I laugh at her choice of words and slide down next to her. She leans her head on my shoulder and starts mumbling. "What did you say?" I ask.

"I said that my tummy hurts." She says emphasizing the word said.

"Tummy?" I chuckle.

"Yes, my tummy." She whines.

"How 'bout I take you home?"

"Ok, but where's my Uri?" She asks and my blood boils.

"Well, I don't know." I say trying to calm down.

"No need to get smart mister." She points her finger at me.

"I was getting smart, Trissy." I tell her.

"Yeah right." She mumbles and tries to get up, but she just falls down on top of me.

"Ouch." I say.

"I'm sorry, I can't think straight. That image of Peter is implanted in my brain. Ew." She slurs and succeeds getting up. "Uri! Where are you?" She screams.

I get up and grab her hand, she squeezes my hand lightly and begins to walk to living room. I can see the beer Shauna threw on her hardening her hair. She lets go of my hand and runs to the other side of the room. I guess there is 'her Uri'. I continue to follow her, but I am still about 7 feet away.

"Hey bruh!" I hear her say.

"My booboo!" Uriah squeals like a girl.

Ugh! Why must she be with him? Can't she just be content with hanging out with me? I know she loves me, but still. She just seems closer to Uriah. I just stand next to her awkwardly because they are having their own little conversation.

"Can I have a hug?" Uriah asks.

"Yes! I love hugs." Tris exclaims and hugs him.

"Let's go Tris, we have stuff to do tomorrow." I say impatiently.

She releases him and turns to me,"We do?"

"Yeah, we have open gym at 10:00 tomorrow. I got Coach Amar to open up for us." I tell her.

"He got back from wherever he was?"

"Yeah."

She turns back to Uriah and asks,"Hey Ri Ri, wanna come to open gym tomorrow?"

"Yes, because I wanna hang out with my bestie." He replies. Oh great, now I have to deal with him. Why can't she just be with me? Why him too?

"Ok, bye Ri Ri. I will see you at...um... uh..." She says trying to remember the time.

"10." I say for her.

"Yeah, see you at 10." She hugs him and walks away and I follow her. She has a little pep in her step. She is basically skipping through the room. She trips and bangs her face on the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, because even though it hurts like a motherfucker, Im a tough bitch." She smiles and I see that her lip is bleeding.

"Your lip is bleeding Tris." I tell her.

"Oh well." She shrugs her shoulders.

We make it outside the house and she asks,"My car or your's?"

"Mine." I reply.

"Kk."

•••Page Break•••

We are standing on the front porch and Tris is digging in her pocket for her keys. She finally gets them out and she tries to get it in the lock, but her hands are unsteady and she can't do it. I take them from her and unlock the door.

She runs up the stairs and I lock the door behind me. I follow her and see her turn to the left, but her room is on the right. "Tris, that's not your room." I say, but she is already in Caleb's.

I make my way into the doorway and Caleb screams and Tris is sitting on the floor. Caleb has puke all over him and Tris is crying.

"Tris! What the hell?" He yells.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry." She sniffles.

"Why didn't you go to the bathroom?" He asks angrily.

She just cries and I walk over to her,"How 'bout you go clean yourself up a little."

"Ok, but don't leave." She says and runs to the bathroom.

"First you let her lick you and then make out with her and then let her get drunk?!" Caleb asks me with hatred.

"She didn't lick me, she did a body shot off me and if your sister wants to kiss me, I usually won't reject her. Also, I thought she was drinking coke, but someone spiked her drinks."

"I need a shower. This is disgusting. Tris hurry up!" He yells.

"Wait, where are you're parents?" I ask.

"Out of town on a business trip. They left at 9:00 and if Beatrice wasn't partying, she would know and so would you." It's true, she does tell me everything.

Caleb keeps ranting about not approving of our relationship and after about 45 minutes, Tris comes in and saves me.

"Sorry you had to listen to Caleb." She says.

"Are you ok now?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I just have a teeny headache."

"Come on, let's go watch a movie or something." I tell her.

"Just let me go brush my hair."

Tris POV

I run into my room and grab my brush. I watch myself brush my hair in the mirror and I realize how tired I am. I have been up since 6:30 and it's 1:02.

Oh well, maybe I will just fight the fatigue. Yeah,that's what I'll do. I put my brush down and walk downstairs to see Tobias channel surfing. I walk over and plop down next to him. I rest my head on his chest and I don't even know what he's watching because I am slipping into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Ok, so that seriously took me days to write because I wasn't feeling it. I don't like it at all, but I needed to get this chapter done. I am VERY excited to write the chapters to come. I will try to write ASAP!**

**I'm watching Disney Channel 'cause I'm cool. PM me 'cause I'm bored and need more people to talk to lmfao!**

**Review for me please! Even if it's the word turtle!**

**~dAuNtLeSs BaBe**


End file.
